If I could be reborn
by kidishcaresh
Summary: A series of stories I am writing in which various incarnations of Trowa and Quatre meet through time and which always seem to end with the same wish. Rated teen for some death scenes.


**Will you play with me again?**

**Author notes: I love the princess of evil, servant of evil, message of regret songs from Vocaloid. They're the first videos from Vocaloid I saw and I loved the story behind it a lot. I got inspired by Servant of Evil and in particular the below mentioned line to write this fic.**

**Explanations: I have several things to explain for each of the chapters I intend to write. I will add it below here for each of the chapter**

**Stone: The stone Quatre gives Trowa in Chapter 1 is Amazonite. This stone balances yin and yang energy in the body, promotes kindness and practicality. It is a good stone for artistic men. The pale blue stone like the one Quatre gives Trowa is also called "Hope stone" it will bring luck to those who possess it. It's healing property is that it helps balance emotions and gives physical stamina. I found this to be the perfect stone for Quatre to give Trowa as it strongly symbolizes both of them.**

**Cavemen: There is no record of how they communicated so I will attempt to mostly make their words clear through action. Raga is Rashid and Higu is his wife. Guar is Quatre's mother. Ragu is Quatre and Toh is Trowa**

**Language: As I have no sure list of cavemen words I used a bit of free play on this and decided that since Africa is the first place human life came to be existing according to historians I chose to use Mwana which is Swahili for Son and Habe which is my own attempt at trying to understand google translate's Arabic…Habe would be the Arabic word for love. Don't sue if I wrote the spoken word wrong, I don't speak Arabic and don't claim to be an expert!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Inspiration: "If I could be born again; I hope you'd play with me then…" from Servant of evil by Vocaloid Kagamine Ren.**

**Chapter 1,**

He'd found it in the river while he washed himself. It felt smooth to his touch and it had the color of sky through a thin cloud. The river had probably carried it all the way from the far mountains. It was very smooth to the touch. Quickly Ragu finished his bath knowing his tribe would worry if he was gone too long. He ran a hand through his blond curls and headed back to where the others had stopped for the night.

There was a lot of noise in the air as he approached the tribe's resting place and he worried they were attacked by something wild and ferocious. He ran the last bit of the way spear in hand ready to fight whatever it was. Upon arriving though he found there had arrived another tribe at their resting place. Their leader and what looked like the leader of the other tribe seemed to be at odds over a slain mammoth.

He let out an angry howl and stalked to the animal looking at it before turning to the child standing beside it. The boy was his own age and he smile at him before taking the stone dagger from the boy's belt. He then glared at his leader a moment before carving into the animal until he had two equal shares of meat from it and then pointed to each pile of food and to each of the tribes before turning his eyes upon his leader and the man from the other tribe. His leader shrugged and nodded to this and the tribe leader from the other group seemed also agreeable of this.

His tribe's men quickly began to gather up their share of meat and a portion of the skin of the beast while the people of the other tribe tore into their share of things and claimed most the beast's bones. He smiled as they took their share and walked away to find a place to settle for the night. He quickly turned to his own tribe and noted they had already set up for the night and were settling down quietly. His leader had gone to sit with the other men and ignored him as usual.

A rough hand ruffled his hair and he smiled at Raga. Raga had always taken care of him. His mother had died upon his birth and his father had shunned the child which looked so much like the woman he lost. Raga and Higu had pitied the infant and raised the boy as their own since Higu seemed incapable of having children. Ragu had always known the leader of their tribe was his real father and that one day he'd have to fight for leadership unless the brown haired ruffian ever accepted him as his son.

Raga smiled at his adopted son. He knew that most of the tribe had accepted the blond haired child as their next leader. The boy pretty much did lead them in his own way. Their current leader was only seen as their leader because the man was strong and won any battle for leadership that he faced. If it weren't for this tradition of choosing whoever came out victorious in a battle for leadership as their leader then Ragu surely would be leading them. Even their leader knew this; he hadn't missed any of the Ragu's actions. The problem though lay in it that their leader couldn't accept the child because he still had not gotten over the loss of Guar. The child with his blond hair and sea colored eyes looked very much like Guar and even his behavior was so much like that of Guar who hated fighting so much and always sought ways for all to be happy without a battle being needed. The child did this too.

OEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

It was quite late at night and he couldn't seem to fall asleep. With the stone in hand he stared at the sky and sighed softly. Not able to sleep Ragu got up and sought for a good look out point. He found that the point he chose was taken by the brown haired child from earlier. He hadn't really gotten a good look as he worked on solving the food problem earlier. The boy was taller than he was and one of his green eyes went hidden behind the locks of red-brown hair. He'd turned around as soon as Ragu approached him and seemed to be taking him in as well. Running a hand through his own unruly blond hair he finally pointed to the sky. He smiled as the other nodded and turned back to what he was doing.

Toh'd been sitting quietly for several hours working on a bone from one of their last meals before the mammoth meat that lead them to meet with that strange group of humans and their tiny leader. It was odd that a tribe was led by a child, but this seemed to be how it was for as soon as the child appeared the other group seemed to relax as if knowing the child would fix everything. The other young ones in his own tribe had been very much surprised also and while the adults gestured to one another about the absurd humans following a child the children had been in awe with how strong this blond haired child had to be in order to become leader of his tribe. He chose to wait until everyone slept to sneak off and ponder it quietly to himself as he worked on his bone.

Toh'd discovered some time ago that if done properly one could make sound on a bone with holes. It was strange and he'd discovered it by complete accident and now he was attempting to copy his accident from last time, but with more holes to make different sounds. He liked experimenting with the bones he found. He'd just finished his bone when the strange child appeared behind him and gestured to the sky which was dotted with faraway lights. He shrugged and watched as the child sat down beside him and dangled his legs off the edge like he was. After a few moments the blond haired one laid down and stared at the sky with a happy sigh. He couldn't help but smile at the blond one's antics as he laid there staring up at the sky and moving his finger around as if drawing something. Curiosity got the better of him eventually and he joined the blond haired one in staring up at the lights. It took him only a few moments to realize that the blond one was connecting the lights into pictures.

He smiled as his brown haired new friend laid down also and stared at the sky while he connected the stars in it into pictures. Of his own will the brunette also lifted a hand and began to connect stars with his index finger. He smiled at this and continued to try and guess which image the boy saw in the stars.

The night was spent like this as the two took turns guessing what the other drew in the sky. The two were sad when morning approached signaling the end of their time together. They had spent hours gazing at the sky before attempting slowly and with some difficulty to communicate with one another. This turned out to be difficult, but rewarding. They had managed to convey names easily, but after this it became a bit harder, but they persisted and even agreed that if neither tribe traveled on that night they would meet here again.

OEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Toh sighed quietly as his tribe leader announced they'd be moving eastward now. Ragu had conveyed that his tribe would go westward with the river later today. For weeks their two tribes had traveled in the same direction and after nearly seven weeks they finally seemed to be going their separate ways much to the relief of the tribe leaders who were quickly growing tired of having to share food between their tribes when it was already very scarce to find. Neither tribe though felt much for fighting over the food as in these dangerous areas it was often best to travel in greater numbers and both tribes had traveled on in this understanding that for as long as they went the same direction they would share their hunting spoils.

Raga smiled sadly as their leader announced they would go westward and Ragu got a sad look in his sea colored eyes. he knew the other tribe planned to head eastward and this would mean that Ragu would lose his newfound friend whom he'd come to care for so much. He watched as the boy ran off to the east knowing that in the morning they would leave at sun rise. Raga knew that the child wanted to properly bid his friend farewell before leaving and unlike their leader he thought it was good for the boy to be friendly with people outside their tribe.

Ragu stood on the lookout and stared down at where Toh's tribe had set up camp earlier, but found the encampment was gone and so was Toh. On the lookout where they'd sat that morning there lay a small bone whistle and Ragu knew Toh had waited for him as long as he could. Ragu stared off toward the east and gasped as he saw in the distance a group of travelers walk on. He quickly raced down the mountain range and toward the moving figures. It seemed like he wouldn't catch up when suddenly the group kept moving, but a lone figure stood still. Ragu gasped for breath and kept running until he reached Toh.

OEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Toh stared sadly at the west bound tribe. There was a lot of movement, but none coming toward the mountain range. He could hear the tribe leader call for him and knew his time was up.

"Ragu…" he whispered quietly before placing down the whistle he'd spend much time making and demonstrating to Ragu on a stone. It would serve as proof for the other that he'd been there as agreed.

The journey eastward was suddenly much lonelier to him. Toh had always been an outcast in his own tribe and was accepted only because the tribe leader demanded it. Toh had worked hard to help catch food and protect his tribe in hopes of being accepted, but he never was. He finally accepted that he'd always be alone and that once the tribe leader passed away he'd be left behind sooner than accepted. Toh quietly stared back over his shoulder hoping beyond all hope that Ragu would come after them asking him to go back with him.

Something moving caught his attention and he stopped grunting for his tribe to keep moving in case it turned out to be a predator. He raised his spear and waited tensely until his eyes caught the light dancing across the blond hair in the distance. He dropped the spear and stood unmoving. He kept his eyes on the figure until finally Ragu reached him and sank to the sandy floor gasping for air. Toh smiled and knelt by his side. Ragu still gasping looked up and threw his arms around the other rubbing his cheek against Toh's strong chest unable to convey his joy in being able to catch up with his friend.

after some time Ragu finally had calmed enough to move and the two stood up. Ragu pulled from his belt an animal skin pouch he'd made and from within it withdrew a smooth pale blue stone. He put it back in the pouch and fashioned the cord in such a way that he could hang the pouch around Toh's neck. Toh stared at these actions and was overtaken by a foreign emotion at this simple gift. Ragu then showed the whistle which he'd fashioned a cord around as well and hung from his own neck. Toh smiled at this sadly as he understood that Ragu had come to bid him farewell and a safe journey and that this would be where they would go their separate ways. The gift though was Ragu's way of promising to never forget him and to try to one day meet again.

Ragu smiled back sadly and turned to leave his new friend and return to his own tribe to continue westward with them. Toh didn't move. He just stood there quietly and watched the blond turn to leave. Suddenly noise erupted from everywhere around him and Ragu threw himself back into his arms with an anguished scream. The sound seemed to all together die suddenly as he watched as everything seemed to slow and upon the moment that Ragu threw himself at him and looked up to meet his eyes a spear pierced the blond's back. Toh could only stare at Ragu who smiled up at him in so warm a way that he couldn't help but smile back. The spear had gone through the blond and hadn't stopped at that. Toh became aware of the burning feel of the spear as it pierced his own skin and at that moment time seemed to return to normal.

Behind him the leader of his tribe was screaming at something, but before him something unusual happened. Raga was holding Higu who cried in anguish at the loss of her child and her screams were echoed by those of the tribe leader who called out the foreign word Mwana which Ragu had told him meant Son in the tongue of his tribe. Toh looked down at Ragu whose sea colored eyes had lost almost all of their light.

"Habe…" Ragu almost breathed. Toh nodded and repeated it. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ragu as the strength left his body and the two of them slowly slumped down. As death claimed him Toh wondered what would come now and if he would face it alone.

'_If…if I could be reborn…will…you…be…there…will you…be…my friend again…'_

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
